


Leaving You

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Break Up, Community: nekid_spike, M/M, Not Happy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike finally leaves Angelus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Leaving You  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Spike  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 346  
>  **Summary:** Spike finally leaves Angelus.  
>  **A/N:** written for nmcil12 for [Challenge Your Mod](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/4984108.html) at nekid_spike

Not by deed or gesture had Angelus ever intimated that Spike was anything more than his whipping boy, his fuck toy and maybe even his occasional nemesis. But now after more years than he cared to count Spike had finally had enough. A huge sigh escaped him as he shoved his arms into his leather coat and moved towards the door. 

“Where the hell do you think you are going?” The sound of Angelus' growl bounced off the walls as he walked into the room.

Spike squared his shoulders and spun around to face him. "I'm tired of being a convenience for you, Angelus. Someone you can fuck when you want and ignore when you don’t.”

An incredulous look crossed Angelus' face. "What did you expect?" A look of dawning appeared in his eyes as his lips curled into a sneer. "Oh wait, let me guess. You wanted hearts and flowers followed by undying declarations of love.”

“And if I did what’s wrong with that?”

Angelus barely controlled his temper as it threatened to flare out of control. “What the hell is the matter with you? You're a fucking vampire. Why don’t you act the part? It’s all about blood, lust and sexual gratification. There is no love for us. Besides love is highly overrated. It’s only for the weak and simple-minded.”

“Did it ever occur to you that you’re wrong?” Spike bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile. “No, of course not. The great and powerful Angelus could never be wrong.” He rolled his eyes.

“Boo fucking hoo! Poor Spikey wants to suckle at his Mama’s teats and whine because he can’t have love. How pathetic.” As the older vampire continued to glare at him the ridges of his face became more prominent. “Isn't it about time you grew a fucking pair?"

Spike's lips thinned into a cold smile one that would rival Angelus'. "I did. I’m leaving you.” Without another word he turned and walked out the door leaving Angelus staring after him with a look of shocked pride on his face.


End file.
